Two Little Kids
by aeyta
Summary: another world leena, when she was young, her friendship with serge. this COULD be a serge/leena fic but they're kinda young so its not love but it COULD be a crush. its up to the reader whether its a leena/serge romance or a leena/serge love on terms of f


Two Little Kids  
written by aeyta  
note: its a large serge/leena thang, from another world leena's past, her friendship with serge. its not exactly leena/serge, but its not exactly not leena/serge. its more on the person reading the story to decide, they were kind of too young to really love each other so it could be a crush or just love in terms of friendship. i dont care how you interpret it.  
some of the things that happen in here (time capsule) happen in From a Dream because i was inspired to write this after writing the flashbacks in part four of From a Dream, so dont mind those irks.  
the prologue is short, sorry, the first chapter will be longer. -_-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Oh... isn't he just so beautiful," breathed in a lady as she touched the forhead of a small boy with soft, blue hair. She kissed him on the forhead and rocked the baby to her chest, he was very small and sleeping, making small snoring noises, a childlike smile in his sleep. The mother sighed, "If only... if only my husband was here to see him."  
  
The mother looked down at the baby, who had awakened, stretching out tiny arms and tiny hands, the baby opened his eyes. The eyes were large, as well as being a dark navy blue color. The mother smiled as she saw her boy, "I'll call you Serge. And I'll never let you leave me... not like him..."  
  
The mother kissed the baby again and the baby smiled lovingly at the mother, already, the baby was becoming attached to the woman who was kissing and showing large amounts of heavy affection towards him.  
  
"Serge... I love you," the lady softly whispered as she cradled the boy back to sleep.  
  
The woman walked close to the window, looking at the bright and shining stars, her eyes looked at them wistfull as if wishing for something. She looked back at her child, "You remind me so much of your father..." her gaze reverted back to the stars and she whispered under her breath, "Come back to me... see your beautiful son."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A baby started to wail as a mother put the baby in a small bed, the mother ran back to the baby, cradling it and the baby was quiet once more. "Leena... Leena... you are such a trouble... but such a dear," a lady said as she smiled at the little girl with wide, adorable, emerald eyes and fluffs of light, strawberry colored hair.  
  
"But don't worry, I love you just the same," the lady broke into a bigger smile as Leena reached out a small, pale hand to touch the lady's nose. Leena cooed with pleasure and smiled, then yawning and digging her head into the arms of the lady, slowly falling asleep.  
  
"Go to sleep now," and the lady set Leena down back to bed before going to her own bed, tired for taking care of Leena all day.  
  
As Leena went to sleep, she cuddled closer and closer to the soft, velvety blankets and smiled as she dreamed of stars that glowed while a few fell, as well as flowers and rainbows and many other things that Leena was introduced to recently. As she slept, her mouth opened, awed at the wonders in her dream.  
  
When Leena's mother came back, awake in the morning, she saw Leena cuddled in the blankets, mouth wide open, and drool over the side of her mouth as well as a small circle of wetness on her pillow. Leena's mother smiled and laughed as she saw her darling child before she started to make breakfast, starting a new day.  
  
---------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: i know, short, shuddap. its just the prologue *breaks into sniffles*, please forgive me. i swear that the first chapter will be much longer.  
  
  
  



End file.
